pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Going to a new dimension
This is what would happen if I(OMP) traveled to the awesome dimension of Phineas and Ferb.Trust me; it would be totally epic!!!!! Edit this and I swear;I WILL PERSONALLY DEMOLISH YOU!!!!!!!! PROLOUGE I personally never saw it coming. I also never, ever thought it would even happen. It was like both my wildest dream and my worst nightmare. Either way, it was filled with pure epicness. And the hardest part is believing it all started on ....... the day. CHAPTER 1 ( MY POV) On.... the day, I was swimming in my friend in her pool. At some point, her baby brother was in the pool and I had to watch HIM because I was the oldest. He is REALLY annoying, and he kept trying to fall out of the little boat thingy he was in. Soon after that, I went home 'cause I was so bored. And there was only one thing that I wanted to do; watch the best show in the world. Phineas and Ferb is my absolute favorite show. I love it soooooooooo much. I even have a pf memerobeilia in the corner of my room. When I got to my room, I took a good, long look at my memerobeilia. I thought of how awesome it might be to meet the dynamic duo, the terrific twosome, Phineas and Ferb, my heros. I put on normal clothes over my bathing suit and went downstairs to the kitchen because i wanted some cookies. I asked my mom if I could have some cookies. She answered ,"Olivia( thats me),I don't have time for this! I still have to get ready for the big camping trip!" So I went to the snack cabinet and took a little looksee for some cookies. And little did I know, believe or not, that was the start of the biggest adventure since Across The Second Dimension. After I found some nachos ( we were out of cookies) and sat down to watch Phineas and Ferb. I wanted to see Meapless in Seattle. I liked the part were Phineas and Isabella were all liking each other.It was weird when Mitch the snitch( I would call him something else but I'm not going to use THAT kind of language) came out of that robot body thingy. When I ran out of nachos, I went back to the snack cabinet to get some more. That was my most important choice ever. Because there, in a small corner of the snack cabinet, was a small, gowing, rainbow glow. Slowly, I reached to touch it. Slower, slower, slower until I touched it. Then the falling started. Soon I found myself falling in nothing but rainbows, rainbows, and more rainbows. I just kept falling and falling and falling and........ oh, forget it. I later saw blue instead of rainbows. But I knew only one thing was true; I was not in my own dimension. When I looked down, I saw a treetop-like thingy, the heads of like, 5 people, and lots of long, white, spiderwebby things. Prepering for impact, I clsed my eyes and went into cannonball position. But the impact never came. Apparently, I got caught in one of the spiderweb things. Then I heard the most familiar voice saying, " Are you OK? And I thought, "OMP( that means Oh My Platypus). And then I passed out. Chapter 2 ( NARRATOR'S POV) Phineas and Ferb were under their tree, trying to figure out what they were going to do that day. tbc Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works